Ohngesicht
Das Ohngesicht aus dem Film Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland ist ein eigenartiges Wesen, welches anfangs als Badegast, später als Ungeheuer in Erscheinung tritt. In Band 3 des japanischen Mangas zum Film wird das Ohngesicht nur als Maskierter bezeichnetArrietty-Film ist fertig, Entwurf von Ohngesicht, … (jp.), abgerufen 01.07.2010. Aussehen Er ist ein halbdurchsichtiger, gefräßiger Geist. Seine Maske bedeckt sein Gesicht nicht. Daher heißt er auch Ohn(-e-)gesicht. Sein echter Mund ist viel größer als der auf der Maske abgebildete. Zudem besitzt er keine Augen, wie die Maske einem vorzutäuschen versucht. Persönlichkeit thumb|Ohngesicht als Vielfraß thumb|Ausgerastetes Ohngesicht (3D) Er verschenkt Gold, um unter anderem die Gier seiner Mitmenschen zu fördernThe Art of Spirited Away (eng.), Seite 109. Als er zum Beispiel dem Froschmann Gold anbietet und der Froschmann gierig das Gold an sich reißt, frisst er ihn auf. Zum Glück kann Chihiro ihn beruhigen, da sie nicht so gierig auf die Geschenke von Ohngesicht ist, wie alle anderen. Suche nach Zuneigung Er hat keine Familie und sucht nach Zuneigung, die er durch Chihiros Freundlichkeit erfährt. Um mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, verwandelt er Schlamm in Gold, womit er die Angestellten im Badehaus ködert. Die Freundlichkeit einer Person zieht ihn an. Als er mit Chihiro Zeniba besucht, widerfährt ihm auch dort Freundlichkeit. Später will er bei Zeniba wohnen, um ihr bei den Hausarbeiten zu helfen. Maske Ohngesicht repräsentiert die heutige Gesellschaft: Man sieht, dass Ohngesichts Verhalten immer von anderen um ihn herum abhängig ist, ja sogar die Persönlichkeiten übernimmt. Zu Chihiro ist er hilfsbereit. Sind jedoch die Mitarbeiter des Badehauses in seiner Nähe, färben ihre negativen Eigenschaften auf ihn ab. Dadurch wird er sehr gefräßig und gierig. Bei Zeniba ist er frei von schlechten EinflüssenGomes, Paul. "Lesson Plan - Spirited Away". UHM. 12 August 2013.. Handlung Fähigkeiten thumb|Der Froschmann als Schatten im Magen thumb Imitieren Wenn er eine Kreatur frisst, kann er mit dessen Stimme sprechen und erhält ihre Fähigkeiten. Als er den Froschmann frisst, spricht er mit seiner Stimme und kann wie er hüpfen. Den Froschmann kann man sogar als Schatten in seinem Bauch sehen. Auch übernimmt er dessen Persönlichkeit. Wenn er mehrere Kreaturen frisst, spricht er mit mehreren Stimmen. Aufgrund dieser Fähigkeit ist sein Geschlecht nicht eindeutig einzuordnen. Alchemie Das Ohngesicht kann „Schlamm“ in Gegenstände, wie z. B. Gold oder Marken, verwandeln. Absorbieren Er kann alles fressen. Sogar seine eigene Maske. Durch diese Fähigkeit kann er sich auch groß oder klein machen und sogar seine Gliedmaßen ausstrecken. Entwurf Ohngesicht kommt in der japanischen Mythologie nicht vor, sondern ist eine reine Erfindung von Hayao Miyazaki. In vielen Animes werden gesichtlose maskierte Kamis verwendet. Anfangs sollte Ohngesicht nur ein Kami sein, ohne große Rolle. Doch um die Handlung des Filmes zu beschleunigen, kam Ohngesicht eine größere Rolle zuUeka Nobukazu, ed. "Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi" o yomu 40 no me, Tokyo: Kinema jumpou-sha, 2001, Seite 106. Sein Aussehen ist vom inspiriert. Es ist eine Raupe, die der Mensch für die Seideproduktion benutzt. Wie Ohngesicht ist sie schwarz-weiß und ihr Mund befindet sich unterhalb des sichtbaren Gesichts. Zudem ist sie gefräßig, weil sie Energie für ihre benötigt. So verändert Ohngesicht seine Form und Persönlichkeit durch seine unbändige Fresssucht. Gastauftritt thumb|Ohngesicht als Sommerween Monster in Gravity Falls. Im Cartoon Gravity Falls hat Ohngesicht einen Gastauftritt: Summerween Trickster Mit dem langen spitzen Hut und den dünnen Gliedmaßen sieht er der Vogelscheuche Rübe sehr ähnlich. Auch trägt er einen blauen Anhänger um den Hals, was einem Holozit-Kristalle oder dem Gyoku no Kodachi ähnelt. Doch als er sein wahres Gesicht zeigt, um die Teenies zu fressen, sieht er dem Ohngesicht sehr ähnlich. Er hat dann Süßigkeiten im Gesicht. Einzelnachweise en:Kaonashi (No-Face) ja:千と千尋の神隠し#.E7.99.BB.E5.A0.B4.E4.BA.BA.E7.89.A9 zh:無臉男 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Reikai-Kreaturen